


Hidden in Plain Sight

by Lensamoon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lensamoon/pseuds/Lensamoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has had it rough since high school. with unfortunate encounters that happened one after another, one of which is lost in his memories likely to never be recovered, Danny can't seem to win even 10 years later. now dealing with a boyfriend turned Ex and an old flame coming back will Danny be able to navigate his rocky life and find out what happened? all the while dealing with the GIW and the constant threat they still pose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hidden in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first fanfic I've ever posted. At least on this site anyway. I hope y'all will like it. Also I'd like to thank my beta reader jaeger_soul. They've helped me a great deal with fine tuning this story and you guys should totally go read their stuff.

“OK! Ok, Tuck. I’ll be there- yea, yess. ow… fuck!” Danny winced as he shoved away the scaly head of a giant snake ghost, its teeth having just clamped down on his fore arm.

“No I’m not currently fighting a giant snake ghost with a temper problem.” Firing an ecto blast he sent the snake flying into the side of a building. “dude- no! I’m fine. Just a bite wound.”

Going after the snake he threw a punch and could hear a few of its sharp teeth breaking on impact. Grabbing it by the weird collar, he kept it at bay as it snapped wildly at his face while he still held his phone to his ear.

“Look, Tuck. I’ll be at your daughter’s birthday party. I promise. It’s on Tuesday right? Tomorrow! Shit, ok. I’ll be there. I’ll be there! I gotta go, tell Sam I said hi!” ending the call Danny clenched his right hand around the phone, reflexively throwing another punch and sending the snake flying down towards the streets below.

Looking down at his phone he grimaced and let fall the shattered remains of his smart phone. “Damn… guess I gotta go get a new one… again.” Seeing the snake recover and coming straight for him he readied himself. “First I need to take care of slinky.”

 

* * *

 

“Stella, Tracy, no running in the– urg.” Sam raised her arms full of party mix bowls as two young girls came running through the kitchen to the sliding glass doors that lead out to the back yard.

“Sweet heart let them play. Stella hasn’t seen her friend since they moved a month ago.”

Sam let out a sigh and glanced at her husband as she placed the bowl down on the counter. “I know. I just don’t want another incident. Stella had to get stitches, remember?”

“Yes, I remember. Though she seemed more interested in the fact that she got a cool new scar ~~e~~ to show all her classmates,” Tucker chuckled as he grabbed a couple bottles of soda from the fridge.

“Yea,” sighed Sam. “Anyway. When is Danny getting here? He’s late.” Sam gave a disapproving look towards the front doorway.

“He said he would be running late. Something about running an errant for Kris before heading over.”

Sam’s face morphed to one of disgust. “I honestly don’t know what he sees in that guy.”

“Oh come on Sam-”

“No you come on. You’re his best friend-” Sam huffed irritatedly.

“And yours.” Tucker could imagine Sam putting her hands on her hips if it weren't for the snack foods in her arms.

“And my point is, that guy treats him like dirt.”

Tucker sighed exasperatedly as he came over to his wife. Placing a hand on her shoulder he peered down at her face and looked into her deep purple eyes.

“Tucker….”

“Stop worrying.” Sam pouted in response; her nose wrinkling cutely.

“But-”

“No buts. It’s our daughter’s birthday. She’s turning thirteen and you know she has an uncanny ability to sense when you are upset. Danny’s boyfriend treats him like crap yea, but Danny can take care of himself.” Just then the doorbell soundedthroughout the house. “And that’s probably him right now. So you go put those bowls out for the guests and I’ll answer the door.” Kissing Sam on the forehead he left the kitchen to answer the door. Sam rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face as she went out to the backyard.

The door bell sounded again as Tucker got to the door. “Hold your horses,I’m comin’.” Opening the door, he smiled widely as he saw his best friend standing on the porch. With a gift in one hand and a bottle of Sam’s favorite wine in the other.

“What, no gift for me?”

“Well I figured my presence would be good enough.” Danny smirked at Tucker as the other chuckled good naturedly.

“So where’s Sam?” asked Danny as Tucker let him into the house.

“She’s out back with everyone. Dash and Kwan are here too.” Danny nodded as they made their way through the kitchen to the sliding glass door. Danny stopped at the fridge to drop off the wine for Sam to have later.

Once upon a time, Danny would have cringed at the idea of Dash or Kwan being anywhere near him and his friends. Kwan wasn't so bad but Dash was a real ass in high school. At least up until the incident. After that things just sort of fell into place. Now they hang out with Dash and Kwan almost regularly.

“So where can I put Stella’s gift?”

“There’s a table out on the back porch. Whatcha get her? Also, what the hell happened during the fight when I called you? You ok, man?” Concern etched itself on the Tucker's face.

Danny’s shoulders sagged as he closed the fridge, a bottle of beer in hand. He was really not in the mood to be recounting a ghost fight. Especially not while there was a bunch of kids and family members here where someone could over hear the conversation. Not to mention he was tired and sore and still had bandages taking up most of his lower left arm where the snake bit him.

“Tuck, this really isn’t the place to be talking about my ghost activities. Too many ears.”

“You’d be surprised. Every body chatters but no one really listens. Besides we're the only ones in here.”

Rolling his eyes he took a swig of his beer. “I got Stella a couple of booster packs for her pokemon collection and a collectors box set. She still collects those cards right?” At the pointed look his friend was giving him he sighed. “Fine then. Aside from having to hide the bandages on my arm by wearing a long sleeved shirt in 80° weather, the fight went fine although it’s the third time I’ve encountered another ghost with the same type of collar on it. And the fact that these ghosts aren’t the type that are out to get me is odd.”

Tucker made a face in thought. “Maybe it has something to do with the GIW?”

“I don’t think so. They haven’t bothered with me since Phantom doesn’t ‘terrorize’ Amity Park anymore.” Danny emphasized the word terrorize with air quotes since the GIW had been a constant annoyance ever since they heard of Danny Phantom.

Danny took another, smaller sip of his beer as he scowled at nothing in particular.

“Hmm…. I don’t know… but I wouldn’t count them out just like that….” Tucker gave his friend a concerned look.

“Please don’t look at me like that man. I’m fine. Really. Besides you know that as soon as the GIW start causing me actual trouble I’ll get on the phone with Vlad and ask for help. He still owes me for that one time back in January.”

“Ask who for help?” Danny glanced over to the glass door to see Dash stepping into the kitchen.

Danny had to stop himself from completely forgetting how to breathe and silently berated himself for still acting like a total loser when it came to seeing Dash. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest.But at the same time he felt guilty for still holding a torch for this man when he himself was in a relationship. “Eh. It’s nothing big. How you been?” he answered back coolly. He really hoped he wasn’t too obvious.

Dash scoffed as he came over to grab a beer. “I should be asking you that. Feels like you dropped off the face of the planet again. What you been up to?”

“Not much. Been trying to get my business off the ground. But with the new company muscling me out of customers,it’s frustrating.”

“Really? That’s awesome. Not that you have competition but, that you got your own business. What do you do?”

Danny arched an eyebrow at Dash as he fumbled through his words, but didn’t comment.

“He makes and distributes his own ghost shields and the like,” interjected Tucker. Danny gave him a sideways look.

“Well with my parent help anyway.” With how ghost are becoming more and more numerous around the city and the suburbs, people are seeking to protect themselves and their families.” Danny shrugged as if it were no big deal.

“Damn. And here I was thinking being a football coach at the local high school was a sweet gig.” Dash smiled at him sheepishly, which didn't go unnoticed.

Danny gave a half hearted chuckle as Dash clapped him on the shoulder in congratulations. Also trying hard not to wince as a bruise screamed in protest.

“Yea well. At least I have a few loyal customers. That new company only cares about digging into people’s pockets,” he took another drink and scowled. Suddenly feeling too hyper aware of how close Dash was standing he shifted away a bit to get some space.

“Well. Most big name companies do that. If you just keep going at it. I’m sure things will work out.” Dash gave him a smile that just about melted his insides.

“Yea. I guess.” Danny laughed nervously, as a slight blush colored his cheeks.

“Are you kidding dude? You gotta start advertising. I bet Sam would love to sketch something up for you.” Tucker slung his arm over his best friend's shoulders. This time Danny couldn’t suppress the wince and the small hiss of pain didn’t go unnoticed either.

Both men looked at him in concern and Tucker removed his arm from his back. “You sure you’re ok dude? I didn’t mean to-”

“I’m fine, Tuck. Just a bruised shoulder from working.” He laughed it off and hoped his best friend would get the hint. Technically it wasn’t a lie.

“Do you have to do heavy lifting for your job?” Dash still looked doubtful as he let his eyes travel over Danny to try and spot any other injuries he might have.

“Sometimes. Depending on the size of the house, either I have to hook up a small shield or one of the big ones that put out more power. Then there’s the solar paneled ones. I hate those. But thanks to one customers demands I couldn’t really say no…” Danny averted his gaze to the floor, while hunching up his shoulders trying the play it off as a normal thing to get bruised up while working.

“Why?” Dash had turned fully towards him and if he wasn’t mistaken it sorta felt like the taller man was eyeing him.

Danny was so not used to this much attention. Normally when the group got together Danny was either keeping to himself, or he was drunk and to the point where he could enjoy himself without his anxiety getting in the way. Not that he’d be the only one of course. Just whenever one of them wanted to throw a party or go out for a night of fun everyone would be a bit tipsy by the end of the night.

“The check was fat.” that earned a snort from Tucker and smirk from Dash.

Unfortunately, that wouldn’t be one of those days. A) it was a kids party. And B) he had come later than anticipated and hadn’t expected to be spotted right away. Didn’t help that he hadn’t had a chance to take any of his medication before getting here. He figured he’d being ok for today.

Feeling like he needed a moment to breathe, Danny stepped away from the counter and away from Dash and Tucker. It was nice and all to talk to his friends but sometimes it’s hard to be too close to people. It wasn’t that Dash made him feel uncomfortable it was just that he was recovering from a fight and didn’t want to be obvious about being injured. “I’m gonna go put this up and say hi to Sam.” Motioning to the gift still in his hand, he excused himself out to the back yard. Dash and Tucker both noticing the sudden change from talkative to reserved but nether one saying as much till Danny made a quick escape to the back yard.

“Ok, was it me or did Danny look a little skittish? Normally he’ll talk your ear off… You don’t think he’s still mad about that stunt I pulled the last time we all hung out? We were all pretty sloshed…” Dash asked, perturbed.

The joke was funny at the time but boy was Danny pissed at him.

“I don’t think it’s that. Though it was pretty funny when you had him believe he slept with you and Kwan in a drunken night of passion. He was totally freaking out for like an hour,” laughed Tucker “Besides he forgave you for that, remember.”

But the laughter died on Tuckers face as he frowned in thought while watching Danny give Sam a tight hug. And genuinely looking like he was enjoying himself. Dash waited for him to talk, as there was clearly something the other was thinking about. “To be completely honest with you. I’m worried about him.”

“Why? Is there something going on with him? He seemed ok other than him wincing.” Dash frowned. This was starting to sound like that time back in high school all over again.

“Or someone…” Tucker sighed as he crossed him arms and leaned against the counter. “The guy he’s with. Kris. I don’t think he’s treating him right…. But it could also be that he hasn’t taken his meds today.”

Dash looked at him eyebrows raised. “That’s news to me. I thought he was happy with, whats-his-face.” It wasn’t news to him; however, that Danny took anxiety medication, and sometimes he would forget to take it. Which explained the skittish nature.

“Yea me too. Till Sam told me about a drunken phone call she got while she was at work. She had to stay on the phone with him for an hour till he calmed down. She told me about how hysterical he was. And that he couldn’t take it anymore.”

“Take what, exactly…?”

Tucker shrugged and he worried at his bottom lip. “From what Sam told me; abuse. At least that’s what it sounds like. But when I tried to talk to him the next day he acted like everything was fine and that call never happened.”

Dash frowned at this new information; eyes wide, in shock. Danny, the guy that sees the good in everyone, wouldn’t hurt a fly, was getting abused! Just thinking about it pissed him off. “How long ago was this phone call?”

“A few months ago. Danny swears up and down that he doesn’t remember calling her, and keeps denying that Kris is doing anything to him. But…” Dash put his beer down, not wanting to break the bottle with how hard he was clutching his hand.

For some reason ever since he became aware of how he felt towards Danny, whenever he heard anything about Danny getting hurt- which was more often then he wished it was- he would get extremely protective. He hated seeing Danny hurt, and Dash hated it even more that someone was doing it.

His voice was louder then he meant it to be when he spoke next. “Why haven’t you tried to do anything! I mean; for fuck’s sake, Kwan’s a cop. He could-”

“I’m not gonna do anything. Not without actual evidence, Dash. I mean, you know Danny. He’ll shut us out again if we push him. You remember the last time. We didn’t see him for months.”

Dash pursed his lips, a severe frown on his face, and a glare. But Tucker had a point. “Yea but… that was…. That guy deserved the beating I gave him.”

“I’m not saying you’re wrong. Hell, I wanted to break his fucking fingers for what he did. But we just need to tread carefully this time.” Tucker crossed his arms and scowled at the memory of that asshole and what he did to his friend.

Dash sighed in agreement, but it still pissed him off. “Fine.”

“This doesn’t leave the kitchen. I don’t want him to know that I told you anything.” Tucker gave him the patented Tucker glare.

“I know. Geez, Tuck. I’m not gonna go blabbing.”

“You better not, not even Kwan can know. I know you two tell each other basically everything.” he said wagging a finger at him, as if he were disciplining his daughter.

“Ok! God, I won’t tell a soul. Scouts honor!” Dash threw up a three finger salute and glared at the other man. Tucker stared him down for a moment more before nodding his head in approval.

“I’m not interrupting something am I?”

Both men looked up so see a tall shapely woman in a red crop top and a black knee length skirt come into the kitchen. “Hope you don’t mind, I let myself in.” The woman placed a hand on her hip and smiled at them from the doorway of the kitchen.

“Valerie! Hey! I didn’t think you could make it!” Tucker excitedly rushed over, gave Val a hug, before taking what looked like a box that could fit a baseball bat in it…. He gave it a skeptical look.

“Yea well. I was able to book an earlier flight from Wisconsin, which Vlad sends his regard, by the way.” Valerie took notice of the look Tucker was giving her gift and rolled her eyes. “Would you stop? It’s not a sharp object like the last time.”

Dash came over and gave it an equally skeptical look. “What is it…?” he enquired, poked at the wrapping. Both men remembered last year’s gift to Stella being a sword and how well that turned out.

“Well it’s not a sword.” That, apparently wasn’t the answer Tucker was looking for. “Oh for- you’ll just have to find out when she opens it. You worry too much.” Taking the box back, she stepped past them and walked out to the back deck, a knowing smirk in her face. Her presence automatically earned excited shouts from his daughter as she tackle-hugged Val.

“I don’t think you worry enough…” muttered Tucker. He loved that woman like a sister, but sometimes Valerie was a little unconventional. In that she believes everyone could use weapons. Even though she was the only one who knew 4 different types of martial art styles and fights ghost on the regular. Much like Danny. Though at least he didn’t give his daughter ecto-guns.

Dash chuckled which earned him a glare. “What? She’s not wrong.”

“Yea yea, laugh it up chuckle boy. Wait till you have kids then we’ll talk.” he poked Dash in the chest, an almost amused look on his face.

Dashwrinkled his nose in mock disgust but it still held a smile. “Like that’ll happen. The day I have a kid, hell will have frozen over and Phantom will be my boyfriend.”

Tucker snorted. “ _You have no idea.”_

“Whatever you say, Dash. I’m not the one in love with a dead guy.”

“Hey!” Dash’s ears turned red and there was pink on his face. “I like living people too. I mean…” he motioned with his arm out to the yard where Danny and Stella were danced to a song blaring over the speakers.

“I’m kidding! God. Let’s get back out there before they send a search party.”

Everyone knew about how Dash basically pined over Danny for years; well, aside from Danny who was clueless. But Dash refused to do anything about it. “You’re an ass, you know that.” grumbled Dash as he grabbed up one of the sodas.

“I’m been called worse,” laughed Tucker while he grabbed up the rest. “But seriously, about Danny…”

“If it makes you feel better I can try to keep an eye on things. I don’t live that far from him and he’s close to the school I work at.” Dash gave a sigh, as he rubbed a hand at he back of his neck. Hearing about all this made him worry.

“Thanks man. I appreciate it.”

 

* * *

 

“Sir, I made contact with agent K,” the agent that spoke put down his phone and started fiddling with a pair of high tech binoculars and making sure it was connected to the screen that would pick up any ecto signatures.  

“Good, what’s his ETA?”

“Five minutes. He said he’s got intel regarding project Phantom.”

The two agents were on the roof of an office building, surveying the surrounding area in down town Summersville. A city that wasn’t too far away from Amity Park. The ghost’s here weren’t as numerous as the other city but it still proved to be a good place for operations for the Guys in White.

A man in a pristine white suit and black sunglasses nodded in approval. The other agent started looking through the binoculars; zooming briefly over the area to sweep for readings before zooming down to a children’s party happening in the back yard of a home. The view finder glazing over each partier but hesitated on a man with black hair. The readings on the man were a bit off.

“Sir, I believe I found our guy. My readings are picking up minute levels of ecto-radiation.”

The other man knelt down beside his partner and looked over the device that was beeping softly at finding a reading. “Hmm… Are you sure? Mr. Fenton is a surprisingly hard person to find.”

Agent W started typing in the mini-computer he brought with him and brought up facial recognition software. Running a snap shot he took with the binoculars through the system a file came up.

Daniel James Fenton.

Age: 33

Degree in engineering and ecto-biology.

Son of Jack and Maddie Fenton/ professional ghost hunters.

The file also listed off siblings and close friends affiliated with the Fenton’s.

Agent W showed the other man his finding. “The readings don’t lie, sir. That man is Fenton. Should we go in an apprehend him, sir?”

“No. Let him enjoy his god-daughter’s birthday. We’ll get him soon enough. We need more information on how he’s connected to Phantom. Where is Agent K?” ground Agent Z impatiently.

“Right here, sir.”

Both agents turned around the see another landing on the roof not too far from them. The man looked like one of them with the white suit and the sun glasses save for the hair. It was still cropped short but it showed that he was an under-cover agent meant to look like a regular civilian. There was a smirk on his face.

“Agent K, you’re late.” Agent Z said, addressing the man in question. He frowned as he took in the man apperence.

Agent K turned off his jet pack and readjusted his suit, fidgeting with the cuffs as if he wasn’t used to wearing the standard issue GIW white garments. “Sorry sir, I had to take care of something.”

Agent Z didn’t look too pleased with this explanation. “Do I need to remind you that we are on a strict schedule, Agent, and as such, tardiness is unacceptable?”

“No, Sir.” Agent K saluted but the smirk was still present on his face. Agent Z's frown deepened, displeased by the response.

“I should hope not. You may be a field agent trained specifically to blend in but you are not above protocol.” Agent K yawned in response aggravating the other man, making him growl under his breath.

“Sir, he’s aggravating you on purpose. Don’t give him the satisfaction,” drawled the other, not even looking up from his computer.

“You should take his advice. Took him months to realize I basically do what I want.” The other rolled his eyes in response but didn’t say anything.

Groaning again,Agent Z ran a hand over his face feeling exasperated. “What do you have for us Agent K, regarding Phantom?”

Agent K came over, glancing briefly over the other agent’s shoulders at the screen, and making a face at who was on it.

“Agent K?” his superior was starting to sound agitated now.

“My apologies, sir. I did find out for sure that Phantom is in this city. I have surveillance confirmation in this USB. He’s fighting one of our ghosts.” Taking out a small device from the inside of his suit jacket he handed it over which in turn gets handed over to the other to be plugged into the USB drive.

A video started playing moments later. It was from the vantage point of a street cam, showing Phantom fighting a snake ghost and doing a good job of keeping it occupied.

“Good. Good. Have you figured out where he might be located in the city?” Agent Z clasped his hands behind his back as he watched the video replay itself.

“Aah. Sorta? The ghost seems to frequent section 4 semi regularly. So there’s reason to believe he’s found a haunt somewhere in my section.” Agent K shrugs a shoulder looking some what disinterested, and bored.

“Good. I trust you are scouring the area then, for leads?”

“Yes, sir. Can I trust you in that you won’t try to muscle your way into my section if I do so happen to find Phantom, Agent Z?”

Agent Z scowled, pinning a glare at the other man. Knowing full well why he was now referring to him by his code name rather than calling him sir. Code names are what their rank is in the Guys in White. Multiple agents can also share the same code name but they had to be promoted to gain rank. And since there was more than one faction, your gonna have more then one agent with the same letter.

“No promises,” muttered Agent Z, not pleased that this guy was throwing rank just to piss him off.

“Awesome.” he responded sarcastically. “Is there anything else you need from me?” Agent K glanced back down at the device, narrowing his eyes as he read what was on the screen, before it was switched off. The video had stopped playing and had gone back to the previously displayed page. He snapped his attention back to Agent Z when the other man closed the lid on the laptop and started packing up.

“Yes. You know Danny Fenton correct?”

“Depends…”

Agent Z scowled at the response. “Danny Fenton. The son of Maddie and Jack Fenton, he is making it rather hard to further our plans to protect the civilians-”

“By setting feral ghosts free on the civilians; that we made go crazy, just so we can gun them down and ‘protect’ the public. If you ask me Fenton is only providing a scape goat.”

“How do you mean?”

“Well, we already have a head start. Plus, we have state of the art equipment, much better than what he’s working with. Sooo.” he paused, looking at the other two to possibly catch on.

“Get on with it Agent K,” muttered the one with the computer.

“God you guys need to lighten up,” Agent K muttered, quietly. “His shields have a higher chance of being faulty. And since you guys like to elude to the fact that I am currently dating the man, I can sabotage whatever he is currently working on. And we can swoop in when the customer demands a better shield to which we can provide.”

Both men looked at agent K for a moment eyebrows raised.

“Wow.” Agent W who was kneeling down stood up. “That’s a pretty good idea.”

“Impressive.”

“Thank you, Agent W.” Agent K did a small bow and with one hand out to the side and the other at his stomach. As if he were taking a bow for a play.

“So we leave Fenton alone then, and let you do the dirty work.”

“Well I am a field agent for a reason. I’m supposed to work with the public, whether it’s to date them or manipulate them.” A smirk played across agent K face as he glanced around at his fellow agents. Like he was sharing a joke.

“Isn’t that sorta the same thing to you though?” asked Agent W, a look of skepticism on his face.

Agent K shrugged, nonchalantly. “Eh. It’s all in how you look at it. Are we done here? I gotta go home and be the 'doting’ boyfriend.”

“How do you live with yourself?” Muttered agent Z, a look of mild distaste on his face.

“Very carefully.” He winked at Agent Z as he turned on his jet pack and flew off.

“I really hate that guy….” sighed Agent W.

“We all do.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres chapter 2 guys!!

Getting out of the car, Danny walked up to the apartment building and made his way up to the second floor, waving hello to the superintendent as he walked by.

Danny was in a pretty good mood, despite having not taken his medication. He had a good time at his goddaughter birthday. It made him happy that she absolutely loved his gift, even if Val had gotten her a bow staff this time. Tucker didn’t look too pleased but at least Sam was grateful it wasn’t a sword like last time. And he had a good time hanging out with Dash and Kwan, something he didn’t do as often as he wished. It wasn’t that he didn’t have time to hang out it was just he tried to be home before Kris was and he didn’t like upsetting him.

So Danny made sure that whenever he did go out, he had time enough to get home before him. It wasn’t like Kris was an unreasonable guy, there were plenty of times when Danny would be out doing a job where it took longer than he thought, and Kris would be home before him. Just sometimes, Kris would be in a bad mood and take it out on him. But everyone had bad days and Kris always made it up to him.

So when he got to their apartment Danny wasn’t all that worried about what he would find. After all, Kris did know he was going to see family.

Opening the door, Danny took note that the TV was on and the living room light was off. Which set off a warning bell in the back of his mind. Placing his keys on the small table by the door, he put down his bag; something he took everywhere with him, and made his way into the home.

“Hey, I’m home. I hope you weren’t too lonely without me.” He didn’t get a response but wasn’t really expecting one. Coming into the living room, Danny spotted his boyfriend and leaned over the back of the couch to hug him. He could feel how tense Kris was, which made him hesitate and a small ball of anxiety bloom in is chest.

“Hey. You ok?” Danny peered at him in concern, partially feeling like he might have done something wrong even though he couldn't think of anything.

“You never called to tell me when you’d be back.”

“I was visiting family hun, you know how that usually turns out.” When it came to being around extended family like Tucker’s hehad to make a day out of it. There’s no ‘just stopping by for a bit.’

“I don’t have to like it.” Kris’s tone was sharp, and he didn’t look like he was in the mood to argue.

“Sorry….” Danny tensed a knot of unease settled in his stomach his arms going stiff around Kris's shoulders.

Kris sighed, and let the tension leave his shoulders. The action made Danny feel like he could relax as well, though he was still on guard. “You say that but you still do this and it makes me worry. I worry about you, Danny.” You know how I get. I don’t like being upset with you.”

“I know…” was all Danny could say. What else could he say? Technically Kris was right, he should have at least called.

“I hope so. You know I care about you, right? I mean I helped you through a lot of your issues, even helped you get the medication you need.” Kris turned towards Danny with a frown on his face as he placed a hand over Danny's arm.

“Yea, I know…” That guilt Danny felt turned to annoyance. He hated when Kris did this. Always reminding him that he was the one who helped him away from the edge. Helped him get his life back on track. Saved him from himself. Made him feel guilty... Quite frankly Danny was getting tired of it. Yea, they been together for 4 years, and yea, Danny loved him, and would do anything for him. But it was getting old, and for a while he’d been wondering if it was worth it to stay with Kris. “Do you really have to bring up the fact that I’m broken every time I do something you don’t like?”

“I wouldn’t say you’re broken.” There was a bit of annoyance in Kris's tone, making the reassuring comment fall flat somewhat.

Sighing, Danny rolled his eyes. “Still though…it’s starting to get old.” Kris was silent for a moment and Danny tensed up, realizing he may have just said the wrong thing.

“Tell me how you really feel then.” With that, Kris extracted himself from Danny’s arms and stood up. “If it hadn’t been for me you wouldn’t even be here, Danny. You were a mess and I bent over backwards trying to piece you back together! So is it too much to ask that you at least respect my wishes andcall me when you know you’ll be running late?”

Danny was rooted to the spot, like a rabbit staring in the face of a wolf, and for some reason couldn't find the words to respond. He could feel his throat run dry as that ball of anxiety exploded in his gut and seemingly reach up through his chest and squeeze. All Danny could do was stare at his boyfriend.

“Well!?” Kris threw out a hand in anger, as color rose up from his neck and into his face. Eyes bright and in wavering as he glared Danny down.

Danny flinched and reflexively took a step back, but he found his voice in the form of word vomit. “I’m sorry! Ok? I’m sorry I’m a piece of shit!” anger surged through him then which didn’t help the anxiety as it raged and rolled around under his skin waiting for an opening to escape. “If you’re so tired of me fucking up all the time, what’s stopping you from leaving?!”

It took seconds for Kris to come around the couch, anger clear in the way he stalked towards him. Danny immediately backed off and threw his arms up. It’s wasn’t above Kris to grab at him and be rough, especially with the right situation. However with the way Kris had raised his hand and fisted it Danny reflectively blocked a blow that didn't come.

Instead of hitting him, Kris grabbed him roughly by the upper arm and yanked Danny towards him to get in his face. “Because I actually fucking give two shits about you! More than your friends obviously. Otherwise they would have been the one to help you through your problems _waaay_ before I found you.” Kris leveled a glare at him but Danny returned it, shoving him away.

“At least my friends don’t constantly remind me of my problems. God! You lord it over my head every chance you get!” Danny continued to push back at Kris but the larger mans grip was unmoved.

The anxiety finally seemed to find a way out of his body in the form of small tremors in his hands and arms. Danny bit down on the inside of his cheek as he tried to keep from completely shaking apart.

“No, I don’t!” Kris growled, as he tightened his grip on Danny arms, making him wince. It would no doubt leaves some bruises there.

Danny flung his hands up into the air angrily. “Well you could have fooled me!” Having been able to get Kris to let him go he took a large step back and rubbed at an arm.

Kris scowled at him as he watched Danny try not to look like he was having an anxiety attack. Danny wasn’t normally this argumentative. In fact, normally Danny did whatever he wanted him to do to make up for making him mad. Unless…

“You didn’t take your medication today, did you?” He couldn’t help the condescending tone in his voice, especially when he knew he was right.

Danny made a face of disgust. “What does that have to do with anything right now?” He pursed his lips when Danny heard his voice crack at the end, and breathed out a harsh breath through his nose.

Kris snorted like the answer was obvious. “Well for starters, you aren’t normally this bitchy. And-”

“Excuse me!? I don’t feel like I need to take it every day, i've only been taking it when I feel like I need it, and I was doing just fine up until now!” Kris raised an eyebrow and gave him a look that clearly said he thought otherwise, which only served to anger Danny even more. “You know, Sam was right. You are an asshole. All you care about is yourself.”

Kris saw red as his hands clenched into fists. His anger flaring dangerously. Who did that bitch think she was throwing snap judgment out like that about people she barely even knew? While Danny continued to rant as Kris closed the distance and started to raise a hand up to hit.

“-and also, you-”

Kris struck him across the face then, if only to shut him up. Then Kris shoved him backwards so that he’d fall backwards and to the floor. On his way down, Danny reached out to catch himself, only to knock over something that was on a table near them. There was the sound of glass breaking and a yelp as Danny clutched his hand close to his chest.

He could see blood seeping through Danny's finger. Served him right, Danny knew better than to go talking about their personal lives. Knew damn well that it would only serve to cause him trouble.

Kris glared down at Danny as he towered over him. “You just can’t shut up can you? Always have to talk about things that don’t concern others. How do people even deal with that?”

“Sh-shut up.”

“ _Sh-shut up_.” he mocked back. “Do you know how pathetic you sound right now?! I don’t even know why you try to argue me! I’m the only one here who actually even wants you. Especially given what you look like under all those clothes. All those scars you hide!”

“Please, just stop.” The waiver in Danny’s voice almost made him laugh. The scars that Danny had were always a source of insecurity for him. Always covering up. Hiding himself away under long sleeved shirts and pants. But he never wore turtlenecks, claiming that he hated the feeling of anything around his neck, and not really knowing why. The scar that was on the side of his neck was the only visible one and whenever anyone asked him how he got it, he’d just say he didn’t remember. But it always served as a reminder that it was part of a larger ugly injury.

“If you left me and even tried to get another boyfriend, they would take one look at you and be disgusted. I mean, I may not know how you got most of them, and I never particularly cared to know… but I bet if anyone else asked you and you refused to tell them, they would leave you. Because, seriously, who would want to be with someone who has secrets?”

All the fight left him then. It left him feeling hollow inside. Danny sagged against the wall, and refused to look up at Kris. A mask of hate and self-loathing written all over his face. He hatedKris more right now than he ever thought he would. Kris that the scars were one of the main reasons he hated himself and Danny hated him for it. “I hate you…” he mumbled. And the worst part was, he meant it.

“I’m sorry. What was that?” Kris knelt down to get on his level and hooked a finger under his chin to make Danny look up. Danny yanked away from him as if he’d burned him.

“l said I hate you!”

Kris pursed his lips in an unamused smile and nodded. A look of indifference crossing his face. “I see. Well then, I don’t feel so bad about doing this.” He struck him with a hard right hook to the face.

Danny let out a shout of pain and tried to put his arms up to stave off another hit but it left his stomach wide open. To which Kris took full advantage of, and threw another punch to his gut. Danny doubled over with a groan and was trying to get the air back in his lungs when Kris grabbed his face and forced him to look up. The look of hatred on Danny’s face actually made him laugh.

“If you think that what I just did to you was bad, you have no idea who you’re messing with. Now, either you can be a little bitch and I make your life miserable, or you can just do as you’re told and we won’t have any problems. Your choice.” Danny glared at him as Kris let go of his face, and watched as he got up and went back to the couch to finish whatever show he was watching. Like he didn’t just punch him and threaten him.

Looking at the floor around him, at the shattered remains of a vase, a depressing thought occurred to Danny. If he stayed here tonight things would undoubtedly escalate. Sitting up Danny looked at his hand to evaluate how bad the cut was. It was still bleeding but it was shallow. Should heal in a day or two, thanks to his ghost power related healing factor.

“Oh, could you clean up the glass, and get started on dinner? I’m starving.” Glancing up, Danny saw Kris lazily wave a hand in the air as if he was addressing a servant or maid. Danny scowled at the back of Kris’s head as he rose to his feet,wishing that he could burn a hole there with how heated his glare was.

“Get it yourself.” With that he went to the door, grabbed up his backpack and keys and slammed the door on his way out.

Kris smirked. “Guess you made your choice then. I wonder how 'carefully’ you can live with me now?” He said to the now empty living room as he reached for the bottle of beer he's been having.

 


	3. Chapter 3

When Danny slammed the door, he rushed down the hall nearly bowling over the little old lady who had stepped out of her apartment, a look of carful curiosity on her face.

“My dear boy what’s happened?” she must have seen his face or maybehis still bleeding hand. He hid his hand against his side for good measure as he rushed past her.

“Sorry to disturb you Mrs. B.” was all he could muster saying as he ducked his head and continued down the hall and into the emergency exit.

Once there Danny looked around to make sure there was no one else here before going ghost.

The Phantom.

In Amity Park he was still famously known as Danny Phantom, but here, in Summerville he’s had to make some changes to his name and appearance. He still had the white hair, the green eyes. But he now had a pair wide googles on his face, the blue of the glass turning his eyes to a bright teal color instead of the toxic green that they always are. His hazmat suit was also upgraded, thanks to the idea Val gave him when he saw how she had changed her look a few years back.

It was still the same black and gray color scheme, but with less white. He had traded the nearly skin tight spandex for black cargo pants, the bootsfor combat boots. The shirt he has now was still skin tight, to show off his muscles and lithe figure. The shirt was long sleeved and mostly white with sections of black going up his sides from the bottom hem and all the way up to the collar of the shirt. The sleeves black. Danny also now had a utility belt. Which held a thermos that was always hooked to it. And a few more weapons to use just in case his powers failed him. He also wore a black hooded jacket, thathid his white hair from view when the hood was in use.

The jacket itself had many pockets, much like his pants. Most of which were filled with small items that he’s picked up. Things like nuts and bolts, some marbles, small things, that he can infuse his ghostly energy into. So that when thrown it would make a loud pop. This trick wasn’t to cause damage but to serve as a warning signal or distraction so that whenever he encountered any unwanted attention, from ~~say,~~ the GIW or other ghost hunters he can throw one out and make a speedy get away while the attackers went to investigate. He’s had to use that trick more times than he’d like to acknowledge. The whole reason he changed his look in the first place was to be less noticeable in the dark anyway.

Hearing a small gasp he whipped around in a moment of panic and spotted Mrs. B.

“Shit! uh... I mean.” even in panic he knew better then the curse in front of an old lady. But damn it if this situation didn't call for it... “Damn how could I forget to the check the door?” groaned Danny the old women was still standing there in the doorway, looking starstruck. “Um. Is there a chance that you could keep this so yourself?”

she could only nod mutely in response her hand still on her mouth as she looked on in shock.

Danny was still a little unconvinced though. “Ok... cause it would be really bad if this got out.” he motioned to himself.

At this moment Mrs. B seem to find her voice. “Dear. You are _The_ Phantom. Your secret is safe with me honey. Cross my heart and hope I don't croak in the morning.” she let out a small giggle at her own joke and gave Danny a pleasant smile.

Danny relaxed a bit when he heard this, and smiled back. “Thanks Mrs. B.”

“Please, call me Gale. Mrs. B is my mother's name.” She said waving him off. “And also, if that boy tries to pull anything with you, you just let me know. My son's a cop. All I gotta do is call him up and he'll be down here in no time to deal with the likes of him.”

Danny winced, “You heard that?”

“You can hear the mice breath in this place.” she quipped, “When I heard a door slam I wanted to see what was going on. You can call me a nosy old lady but I like knowing what going on and to help where I can.” she finished with a no nonsense wave of her hand.

This was the most surreal moment in Danny's life. Never in a million did he think that he would have let his secret get out this easy. Let a lone to a little old lady that, up until now, he only really talked to her in passing.

“Uh....ok. You don't really have to do that. I mean... thank you. But-”

Gale waved him off again, making him shut his mouth. “I'm still gonna do what I want. And you can't stop me. I don't necessarily like your life style but I'm not gonna stand there and do nothing if that man hurts you.”

Danny looked off to the side feeling- well he wasn't really sure how to feel about all this. He was some what use to seeing people give his dirty looked when ever he was out with Kris. His boyfriend always made a point to hold his hand in public. And Danny himself wasn't uncomfortable with that. He just wasn't use to someone out right saying 'hey this isn't my thing, but if he hurts you it's gonna get shut down.'

Danny gave her a half hearted smile as he scratched at the back of his head. Gale merely smiled back. “You should go. Where ever you were heading is probably better then here. This place is a dump.”

Danny scoffed at the double meaning but nodded in a agreement anyway. “Yea. But the rent is cheap. Im willing to look over the mice problem.”

She let out a humorless laugh. “Oh you.” she waved her arm in a shooing motion which prompted him to float a few feet away with a laugh. “Get outta here.”

Saluting her he turned intangible. “ok, I'm going... thank again Mrs. B- I mean Gale.” with that he phased through the wall out into the street.

* * *

 

Flying out over the city, Danny didn’t really have a destination in mind when he left. Just that he needed to get out. So when he was flying over main part of the city where the streets were the busiest, even at night, he felt a little lost as to what to do now. On the one hand he could go back and deal with Kris, maybe get him to leave. Since there didn’t seem to be any saving the relationship now. Or he could go find a place to hunker down for the night and deal with it in the morning. The latter seemed like a better plan.

But where was he going to go? He couldn’t exactly go back to Tucker and Sam’s place. Even though they would understand and not ask very many questions, he still didn’t want to interfere that much with their lives. They had things put together while his life liked to take the proverbial nose dive to shitsville. There was Kwan, but he was a cop and liked to ask a lot of questions. And a lot of those questions would probably end up going unanswered. So he was out.

Then there was Dash.

He felt his face heat up at the thought of showing up on the man’s doorstep unannounced, and asking to crash on his couch for a couple of days. The guy was a fucking bloodhound when it came to sniffing out trouble and with the fact that he probably had a black eye forming and the cut on his hand, there was no telling what Dash would do if he found out that Kris was the cause.

He really didn’t want to be the cause of possible bloodshed. It was already odd to him that Dash was so damn protective of him. He could just imagine how Dash would react and it made him shudder. Yea, Dash was out.

Just as he was thinking about maybe a homeless shelter, something fast and bright whizzed past him and fizzled out, leaving a smoke trail and its path burned into his retinas. His heart leapt into his throat as he looked behind him. But who he saw made him breathe a sigh of relief.

Val was on her hover board, on his tail and gaining. Though he wasn’t actually flying that fast. Slowing a bit, he waved as Val paralleled with him in the air.

“You’re still in town?” Danny had thought that Val would be half way back home by now. With Ellie.

“Hey to you, too.” The sarcasm was strong with this one. “Yea, I’m staying the night then heading out some time tomorrow. Figured I could do some patrolling. See how you’re running a bigger city.” She paused for a moment before speaking again. “That black eye wasn’t there earlier today, what happened?”

Danny’s face scrunched up in distaste as he looked ahead. “I can give you three guesses…” His voice was flat, with no humor in it. This was serious.

Silence stretched out between them as she thought for a moment. It could have been a ghost, but then her sensors would have picked it up if it was in the area. Since, obviously he got the black eye between the time he left the party and now, she would have been right there with him if the ghost proved to be a big problem anyway. So it wasn’t that. Then a thought struck her and she scowled, eyes wide with realization.

But she hesitated. If it was Kris she needed to tread lightly. Dealing with someone who’s had a loved one hurt them was a tough thing to handle if not dealt with correctly. Looking him over, she noted that Danny’s left hand wasn’t balled as tightly as his right hand, and he looked tense.

“Was it Kris…?” she asked tentatively, she couldn’t help that her voice softened. Danny scoffed in response and scowled, but he didn’t deny it.

There was silence for another long moment, with Danny refusing to acknowledging anything and Val watching him closely. It was a lot like when Ellie was having one of her moments back when she was still dealing with the fact the Vlad was her “father” and the way he treated her in the beginning.

“I get it now.” said Danny, finally speaking. “Why everyone always skirted around asking how I’m doing, or whenever Kris came up in conversation. Why you all would get that look on your faces like you couldn’t stand hearing about him.” Danny gave a tired sigh.

“Well, to be fair he was no saint.” that earned an unamused snort from her friend.

“yea, neither am I. I mean I 'm not blind. I know he isn't the best when he's angry. He’d say some pretty mean things that would make anyone cringe. But…. I guess because I was so fucked up when he found me I was willing to just latch on…”

“And too stubborn to acknowledge that you were in denial.” it wasn't a question. More of a statement.

He rolled his eyes to that. “Yes, and I was too stubborn to acknowledge that I was in denial.” Danny stopped flying to hover in place and ran his left hand through his hair. Val caught the wince as she stopped to hover next to him. As Danny opened his hand to look at it; his eyes narrowed in pain. That’s when she say the gash.

“Shit, did he do that, too?”

Danny gave her a pained look. “Sorta. He shoved me to the floor and I hit one of the small tables I have, trying to catch myself. I knocked over one of the decorative vases and I cut myself.”

she gave a hiss as if she knew what that felt like, and took his hand to examine the cut. It wasn’t bad but it probably still needed to be bandaged.

When Danny let out another sigh, Val looked up. “It wasn’t like this in the beginning… he was nice. And he did take care of me, when I wouldn’t let anyone else in. I just wish I knew what changed.” sadness was written all over his face. And it pulled at her heart strings. She saw that look to many times in Ellie, and it killed her to see that in Danny. “Danny, you know it’s not your fault, right? You’re not the reason for his behavior. I don’t think Kris is actually capable of caring about anyone else but himself.”

“And I care too much.” he groused as the sadness was replaced by a look of self loathing.

“No Danny, you caring about others is what makes people like you the most. You’re one of the few people I know who will actually stop and help a stranger on the street because your genuine about it. It was one of the reason I wanted to date you back in high school.”

“Really?” he pinned her with a look of skepticism.

“Yea! Well, I mean I first wanted you because I was jealous of Sam but then I learned about what a good guy your were.-”

“But you ended it with me because you were the huntress and you didn’t want me getting hurt because you had a vendetta against Phantom.”

“Yea…. but come on, I didn’t even know you were the ghost boy at the time. Anyway. My point is; you did nothing wrong. Kris is the one who hurt you. And if I wasn’t here right now I’d be handing him his ass on a silver plater for laying a hand on you.”

“Gee, thanks.” he said sarcastically but he let out a light chuckle, which made her smile.

“So what are you gonna do now?”

Danny’s shoulders sagged. “I was actually trying to figure that out before you showed up…. obviously I’m not going back there tonight. But I don’t have anywhere else to go. I don’t want to worry Sam or Tucker, and Kwan will just ask too many questions, and there’s no way I’d go to Dash.” he scratched the back of his neck at a lose for what to do.

“Well you could bunk with me for the night. Im in a hotel not far from here actually.”

“Are you sure, I wouldn’t want to be in the way. You’re on vacation after all.” she waved off his worry with a hand. Everyone seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

“Seriously dude? I wouldn’t have a problem with it. Though it is a one bed hotel room….”

“I can sleep on the floor?” Danny offered.

“No you most certainly won’t. Your back is probably still bruised from that fight Tucker told me about. With the ghost? And after the evening you had, you need to be able to relax properly.”

“He told you about that?”

“Hun, they talks to me just as much as they talks to you. Ghosts and Phantom are the most we talk about.”

“Nice to know my friends talk about me.” he snipped, feeling slightly put out.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you don’t tell them about what’s going on with you. They worry…”

“I know… sorry.” Danny frowned feeling a combination of guilt and offense that his friends were basically speculating about his well being instead of actually talking to him.

“You don’t need to apologize to me, Fenton. I do the same damn thing to Ellie…. but seriously, you should talk to them more.”

“I’ll try to. Will that make you happy?”

Valerie gave him an unimpressed look, but didn’t argue any further.

For a moment they lapsed into silence again, so Valerie took the moment to sit on her board and watch the busy streets below.

Danny did the same. But he wasn't really paying attention. His mind else where. The idea that Valerie was willing to let him stay the night was nice but he could help the feeling that she would have preferred to have to room to her self. It made him feel anxious.

“You sure it’s no big deal?”

Looking over Val caught Danny fidgeting with something on his belt. “No! It’d be like having a sleep over.”

Danny thought about it for a moment as he looked over the streets. He really couldn’t find a reason not to say no. And it wasn’t like he never shared a bed with her. Obviously they never did anything in those times but he still made sure to ask, because he hated the idea of making someone else uncomfortable. “I guess it couldn’t hurt.”

“Good. So do you actually want to patrol or just go back to the hotel and chill for a while?”

“Hotel. All this excitement’s left me kinda drained….”

She gave him an understanding smile, “ok.”

As they took off across the sky Valerie led him back to the hotel she was staying at. As they landed atop the roof of the Hampton Inn, Danny changed back and placed a hand on her shoulder and phased them through to the floor below. Making sure the coast was clear before becoming viable.

“So, what room is yours?”

“It’s one more floor down, room 432.” Danny nodded before grabbing her hand and taking them down one more floor. “Man, it’s nice to be able to just phase through stuff instead of taking the stairs or an elevator.”

Danny gave her a quizzical look as they went down the hall to her room. “Does Ellie not go with you on patrols?”

Val shrugged in response. “Not recently. She’s finally taking her studies seriously. Working towards her GED so that she can start working towards her goal of becoming an astronomer.” Val produced a card from her pocket as she had recalled her suit, and put it in the door lock to let them in.

“Good for her. As least one of us was able to get closer to their dream job.” Even though he was sounding cynical he really was happy for Ellie. After all, she’d had it just as rough as him. Well maybe not as rough but it was close.

For Danny, his life was all over the place for a while. Right after graduating from high school he had gone off to who knows where. Truthfully he had only meant to go out for a while on his own to clear his head after an unwanted encounter with another classmate. He was patrolling when he got ambushed then everything after that was a fuzzy, disjointed, blur.

He did remember that when he came to he was just on the outskirts of Amity Park with a killer headache and unexplained scars all over his body. And that, when he showed up at home his parents and his sister acted like he hadn’t been home in months. He hadn't believed that at first but when they showed him the date of the day he came back and the news reports and whatnot, it was kind of had to deny.

They still didn’t know where he had gone and he himself couldn’t remember.

Only that he absolutely detested small spaces, and anything around his neck and wrists.

“Hello earth to Danny.” startling out of his thoughts he glanced at Val with a sheepish look. “Sorry… didn’t mean to space out like that.”

She gave him another understanding look. “You’re probably just tired, time to get you to bed.” He smirked at her and gave her side long glance as he entered the room. “If I wasn’t into women anymore and you weren’t currently dating my clone I’d thing you were trying to seduce me.”

“Oh har har Fenton. Maybe I should have you sleep on the floor. Then we’ll see who’s laughing.” Danny laughed anyway. It’s been a long time since he’d been able to enjoy himself, so chirping back and forth like this with Val felt wonderful.

She laughed a long with him as she went to the bathroom door. “Might as well get comfortable, I’m gonna take a shower.”

“Ok.” he still had a smile on his face as he sat on the edge of the bed.

She smiled at him before closing the door. Seeing Danny laugh and trade banter back and forth was nice. God knows, he needed it. That’s when she remember Danny’s hand. Grabbing her first aid kit from the counter she came back into the main room and nearly dropped it when she saw him.

His back was to her but he had taken his shirt off. Gasping in shock she stood there for a moment taking in the jumbled mess of scared skin and bruising. “Holy shit…” Placing the kit on the table near the door she came over to the bed and sat down.

Danny jumped and twisted around wide eyed. “What? What is it?” when he saw the look on her face he realized that was a dumb question. He turned back around to face away from her but Valerie could see the tension in his shoulders. His very scared up shoulders.

In fact his whole back was just covered in scars and even thought they had shared a room or bed before she had never seen him without a shirt.

“ _Dammit... i'm letting a lot of shit slide today...”_ Thought Danny vehemently to himself, “ _at this rate I might as well just write about about myself. With all my deep dark secrets and all the nightmare inducing fights I've had to face.”_

“I thought you were taking a shower?” muttered Danny as he gave her a side long look.

“I was, but then I remembered your hand.” she reached out to him only to hesitate. Thinking better of it she reach for his hand instead. She wanted to ask so badly how this happened. They looked so painful and old.

Apparently Danny was a mind reader. “It was around the time I went missing.” then it clicked. She never got to really see Danny after he was found, just that he was injured and suffering from severe amnesia and axiety. Was still suffering it seemed.

“God that was right after graduation. I mean. I didn’t really hear much. Just that you finally came back.” she searched his face, for any kind of reaction but it was careful mask. His normally bright blue eyes, dark, with a haunted look in them.

“I don’t like thinking about it…. all it does is give me headaches and nightmares.”

Running her hand up his arm she rubbed the back of his shoulders trying to maybe rub the tension out of them. She hated seeing her friend like this.

“If you want someone to talk to about any thing. You can talk to me Danny. I know I’m not Tucker or Sam, but I’m here for you.”

Danny gave her a sad smile. “Thanks. I don’t really want to talk about it right now, but thank you.” Valerie gave him a tight hug, in the hopes that Danny really did know that she cared about him.

After a moment she let go and stood up. “Do you want me to help you wrap your hand or…”

“No I got it. Thanks. You should go take that shower, though, not gonna lie but you don’t smell like a bed of roses.”

She made a face. “Oh like you smell any better. See if I comfort you again.” she knew Danny was only kidding so she made a show of stomping off in huff to the bathroom.

“Love you too!” he called after her. The only response he got was a snort and the finger before the door closed.

Once he was sure that Valerie wasn’t going to come back in the room Danny decide he would rather sleep with a shirt on instead of going without. Then he set to work wrapping his hand up. Thankfully it had stopped bleeding.

As Danny sat in silence, listening to the shower running, he let his mind wander back to to the issue at hand. What was he gonna do about Kris. He knew for sure that he wasn’t going to leave so easily, and if he confronted him tomorrow there was sure to be more shouting and possibly... more hitting.

He was not looking forward to that.

“I’ll worry about in the morning.” Feeling dejected and worn out he shifted to get more comfortable and laid down to try and sleep.

He was out before Valerie was done in the bathroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guy's I"m hella sorry this took so long to update. my life got flipped, turned upside down... heh. anyway. like with trying to find a new place to life. (yes that was on purpose) my husband and i are looking for a new place to live and its been hell. like the aparment were in is great but the rent went up and our room mate it sorta leaving us in the lurch. -going back to school, and all- which is great! but he moving out and without his half the rent its just too pricy to stay. 
> 
> urg. Y'all prolly dont actually care to know my life story. lol so heres the next chapter 
> 
> updates will be sporadic so just bare with me. the next chapter will really make up for this short af one.


End file.
